


to go inside a stone

by elegantidler



Series: November 2017 Edward Drabbles [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (that's one of the 'it's' he's hiding), Character Study, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Kristen shows up but only briefly, Pre-Series, This is sadder than I was originally aiming for, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Ed struggles to find his bearings after starting his forensics job.





	to go inside a stone

It’s been fifteen days since he started this job and he still hasn’t managed to say more than a few sentences to anyone.

He runs tests. He analyzes. He stands quietly, avoiding eye contact as they demand information and results.

They interrupt his attempts to speak. They never let him finish his riddles. They laugh when he jumps at loud noises and sudden movements. They never say thank you.

He hears them sometimes, mocking the pitch of his voice, the way he stands.

Making assumptions.

They think he’s weird. Or worse, a freak.

He thought he was hiding it well enough.

He should quit.

(He loves this job, he _needs_ this job.)

Day sixteen.

The records keeper smiles when she says thank you and he manages to meet her eyes for a second.

She’s just being polite. It doesn’t mean anything.

Maybe he can stay.

Maybe he can be normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Stone by Charles Simic https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/stone


End file.
